


[podfic] The Hottest Thing In Sickbay

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [44]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Competency, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Medicine, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Jim likes observing Bones in his natural habitat.





	[podfic] The Hottest Thing In Sickbay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hottest Thing in Sickbay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81963) by [clio_jlh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh). 

** **

**Title: [The Hottest Thing In Sickbay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/81963) **

**Author: ** ** [clio_jlh](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Star Trek Reboot

**Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Leonard McCoy

** Length:** 00:03:44 

Download link:** [click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/45%20\(ST_xi\)%20_The%20Hottest%20Thing%20In%20Sickbay_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))  



End file.
